Fionna and Finn's Mad Cravings
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Fionna & Finn are married & expecting their second child in four months. Fionna has a higher sex drive & strange, weird food cravings. Finn will just have to help her out with all of that. Follow along with their beginning family as they welcome a new member into the world. Will it be a happy ending or will something go terribly wrong? PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED FEEDBACK FOR 2ND STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME WITH FINN AND JAKE, I AM MERELY A FAN OF THE AWESOME SHOW…DON'T SUE ME!**

_Chapter 1: Fionna's Mad Cravings_

Finn woke with a smile plastered on his face, rolling over to find his wife, Fionna sitting up against the headboard eating a pickle and dipping it into the peanut butter jar. He tried not to vomit at the _disgusting_ combination, gagging a bit at the strange choice of a midnight snack.

He contorted his face into a scowl, asking her, "What the heck are you doing eating this late?" she groans at him, rolling her gorgeous blue eyes and blowing the blond hair out of her eyes. "Honey, you know I can't control my bizarre cravings sometimes."

"Yeah but usually I thought you ate bacon and ice cream, what happened?"

She pouts out her lower lip and slumps, "we ran out…so I substituted a pickle and peanut butter – get it?" Finn nods once in understanding, taking in his beautiful wife's body.

Fionna's five months pregnant with their second child. How is it that he finds her even _more_ attractive and lustful, carrying his child and DNA inside her? Her boobs _are_ getting bigger and her butt but that's not just it…she's just…amazingly astounding to him and he can hardly keep his hands off her, not that she wants him to.

Fionna's just as horny as him if not more sometimes. She demands a hard core f**king every day at least three times if not more. She says she needs it constantly and just can't get enough of his hard and long c**k inside her beckoning, soaking womb.

Fionna finishes her second pickle with peanut butter and sets the jar of pickles and peanut butter on the nightstand. She turns to Finn, who's still lying down with his hands folded behind his head, looking quite relaxed. "What time is it?" she asks.

He looks at his watch and his eyebrows raise, "uh, it's four am in the morning…why, what are you thinking?" he asks suspiciously, accusation in his voice. Fionna smiles down at him seductively with a dangerous ting of mischief.

"Ooohhh, no, I know that look, that's your _'let's have sex' _face, uh-uh." She laughs at him, knocking her head back and swings her leg over him as she yanks down the waistband of his boxers, releasing his throbbing aroused manhood. She raises her eyebrows with a slight smirk, "your body says otherwise Mr. Finn…" he laughs at her low voice and leans up to kiss her passionately, pressing against her swelling belly.

He jolts back with an amazed expression and gasp at the feel of the baby kicking. They both laugh and smile, beaming at each other, flying together kissing each other more urgently in proof of their blooming and blinding love.

Finn throws Fionna down beneath him on the bed, taking her waist and pulling off her shirt, taking her swelling breasts in his palms and pinching the nipples tightly, causing Fionna to arch into his gifted hands and moaning his name.

Finn smiles down at her and slides his hands down to her entrance to see if she's saturated enough for penetration. She is – soaking enough for a flood or something. He smiles and brings his fingers back up to his nose, taking a whiff of the heavenly scent and rubbing the fluid on her round abdomen.

She smiles, a blush rising to her cheeks as he kisses, flicks his tongue, and bites her neck down to her collarbone. Fionna flushes at the sensation and entangles her small, delicate fingers in his blond hair, holding his head to her warm skin.

Finn decides he can't take it anymore and that she is more than ready. He lightly rubs his shaft, sending shudders up his spine before roughly and quickly shoving into her drenched entrance.

Fionna arches into him further, wrapping her legs around his hips, causing Finn to sink into her deliciously further. Finn grunts and sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her up to rest on his thighs, still wrapped around him.

This new position allows him even _further_ access and he loves it as does she – lapping it up. He lifts her up and slams her back down onto his hard length. She shudders and shakes at the force, closing her eyes and riding him smoothly with ease. Finn finds himself even more turned on at her grinding into him.

"Oh, Finn, oh god…I love you, I love you so much – I – I can't…_believe_ I'm lucky enough to be with you."

Finn smiles and kisses her gently, replying, "oh yes you can Fionna, I don't even measure to _half _of what you _truly_ deserve in a man…I love you too…more even…uh." He pants and grunts some more as he thrusts in deeper. He pulls out about half way and penetrates her walls again. They love the feelings of pleasure they can cause from each other's bodies.

Finn grabs the back of her knees around his hips, hoisting her up and slamming her into the headboard, pounding into her roughly with brutal force and determination to make her come multiple times. The headboard slams back into the time with the rhythm of their thrusts of love making. Their son, Jimmy is away at Jake's and Lady Rainicorn's house so they can't wake anyone in their home.

Finn sucks and bites down her neck, making sure to rub his shaft against her clit with each hard jerk of his hips. Fionna notices this adjustment of angles and smiles, letting out a breathy sigh and moan full of pleasure. She gasps and winces, boring into Finn's blue orbs with her own wide. "I – I – I'm go – gonna c – come!"

"Uh, me t – too!" Finn pants along with his lover and wife. Finally Fionna's walls and stomach muscles clench tightly as her inner walls contract around Finn's twitching penis, squeezing his seed out of him – literally. Fionna comes a second and third time at the last moment.

The two tired lovers' part from each other's warmth and cuddle together, Fionna wrapped up in Finn's strong and robust arms. He sighs into her watermelon scented hair, kissing her head gently and whispering "I love you." With his red swollen lips against her damp blond hair; she smiles and murmurs "I love you." I response as they both drift off to sleep.

Finn's hand inches down to the womb of their growing child and smiles uncontrollably at the joy and fullness he feels. He's a father and a very good one at that.

Finn feels a tear roll out of the corner of his eye as he finally nods off into the tranquility of his dreams and highest desires which he already possesses.


	2. Chapter 2: A Baseball Game & Code Words

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME WITH FINN AND JAKE, I AM MERELY A FAN OF THE AWESOME SHOW…DON'T SUE ME!**

_Chapter 2: A Baseball Game & __Code Word__s_

Finn rubbed Fionna's round belly, pronounced against his palm. He moans in pleasure and ecstasy as his wife rolls over to face him, her arms bent and resting against his chest.

Finn jumps up, suddenly remembering they had baseball tickets for the game at the big stadium today to see their favorite team – Red Sox. Fionna groans at his absence around her and he laughs at her, pushing the stray hair out of his weary eyes.

"What is it…?" Fionna whines in question and he pushes her hair back a bit too, exposing her forehead as he lightly kisses it. "Remember those tickets I got?" he asks and she nods after a moment of trying to remember. "Well the game's today, it starts at three o'clock in the afternoon. We have plenty of time until then and we're only a few blocks away from the stadium anyway. It's," He checks his watch, "hm, eleven in the morning."

She smiles sleepily and throws the covers off of her as she jumps out of bed, stretching. He watches her with dark lustful eyes as he examines her snug fitting silk night gown.

She begins to clean their small bedroom table with _Windex _and a wash cloth. Fionna hits a hard rough patch of something Finn guesses and she begins to spray more disinfectant and rubbing it with some hard elbow grease.

Finn's cold blue eyes graze over her shapely rump as it jiggles at the powerful thrusts of her arm, rubbing the wash cloth against the table's surface. He feels his crotch rise to the challenge of arousal as his polka dot boxers grow tight against him. He groans uncomfortably as he shifts his hips to give himself some room.

Finn's eyes grow dark and lustful as he climbs out of bed and walks up to Fionna from behind as if in a trance.

Fionna fails to notice her mate sneaking up on her as she continues to scrub vigorously at the table's stain. Finn grabs her rear and squeezes it deliciously in his huge palms. Fionna moans in joy as he flips up her silk, thin night gown and yanks out his throbbing member; rubbing her swollen clitoris and shoving into her smoothly.

Fionna cries in pleasure as Finn begins to pound into her, shaking the table with every movement and thrust. Her fingers grip the table's legs, causing her knuckles to turn white at how hard her grip is. Fionna props herself up on her elbows to avoid placing pressure on their baby.

Finn closes his eyes, loving the feeling of her warm walls surrounding and hugging his cock reassuring and comfortingly even.

Finn places his hand on the small of Fionna's back lightly. She feels her stomach muscles contracting at the wake of her orgasm. Finally her inner walls clench and tighten around Finn's dick and he grabs her butt, emptying himself out into her completely.

He pulls out slowly and gently. They face each other as Finn picks her up and carries her into the kitchen, placing her rear on the countertop. They eat a plum together, both of their lips separated by the delicious, juicy fruit. They finally finish it down to the large seed. Finn laughs and tosses it perfectly into the trash can.

Fionna smirks at him, nuzzling his button nose with her own and trailing teasing kisses down his jaw line before taking his lips with hers and exploring his mouth with her tongue, biting his lower lip deviously. He smiles at her and they both get dressed, deciding to work in the yard a while before eating and then ending their productive day at the baseball game.

Finn and Fionna check on their watermelon patch in the back yard, throwing some scraps in their compost bin. "You wanna dig around some; make sure we got some good soil?" Fionna asks and Finn laughs at her.

"You sure do like having a shovel in your hands don't cha? Yeah you go right ahead Mrs. Green Thumb I'm gonna jog around the block a bit. Feel free to come and join me at your own will." She smiles and nods at her husband understanding and jokingly.

"Ooohh, so _that's_ how you keep those legs and cute little gluteus maximus so toned…" Finn laughs and leans down toward her, "you know it baby."

And with that Finn jogs out of their luscious green grassed yard and down the street. He's wearing Under Amour gray shorts and a red sweatshirt. Finn pays no mind to all the suburban housewives checking him out as he jogs down their street, acting like they always water their plants this early.

They always are really nice to him though, wanting something that's already taken and they just _can't _have. It drives Fionna bloody bonkers and he _loves_ it. She's usually not the envious type but something about him and the lustful looks he gets just creeps under her skin and chaps her butt the wrong way.

Of course falling in love and marrying your perfect soul mate can have that effect on a person. Finn stops at the stop sign, stretching, touching his toes, squatting, and lunging as he waits for a huge semi-truck to pass.

He feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise at how it seems all the housewives eyes clatter to the pavement like glass as they drink him in, seemingly undressing him with their very own eyes. Finn keeps his hands loose and lets his arms go kind of weak, so as to not strain his arms, allowing all of his energy to flow to his legs and jogging.

He turns up the next street and suddenly hears a bell dinging. It's his wife, riding her frilly bike and ringing its stupid annoying bell. Fionna pedals over to him, smiling like an idiot. He laughs at her and continues jogging fiercely. "I can see you decided to join me…in your own way…I guess." She nods and grins at him.

Finn checks the time to see it's a quarter after two in the afternoon. "Babe, we better get dressed for the baseball game, its 2:15."

"I _know_ that's why I was coming to tell you to hurry up with your little _'exercise'_." She does air quotes with her delicate fingers and he waves a hand at her.

"Fine first one to get to the house has to buy the other person nachos and or hotdogs at the game!" Finn shouts and jumpstarts into a sprint for the house.

Fionna rolls her eyes and pedals hard to win. But Finn ran track a while back and still has the moves. He could beat a train at any time – especially a little ol' bicycle.

Finn leaps over their white picket fence, ducking into a roll and then jumping onto their porch. He throws his hands into the air and fist pumps. "Whooo! Yeah buddy!" Fionna arrives a few seconds later on her bike, clearly pissed that she lost and has to buy him nachos and or hotdogs…but what can she do about it – nothing.

They get ready for the game and drive over to the stadium. They take their awesome seats and keeping her word, Fionna buys Finn nachos along with some for herself. Fionna suddenly feels a warm pool growing in between her legs in her panties.

She's horny…blast it all to bullocks! What the bloody hell is wrong with her?! To get all hot and bothered at a casual, _public_ place is absolutely ridiculous and absurd but apparently not for poor ol' Fionna is it? She takes another nacho and crunches it distractingly before leaning over to Finn to whisper in his ear.

"We need a code word for when we want sex or you know – we're horny or whatever." Finn pulls away to study her carefully; his eyebrows raise when he sees she's actually serious and not kidding. "Um, honey, where is all this coming from exactly?"

She sighs, slumping a bit and rolling her eyes. "Well if you _must_ know I'm very turned on right now if you catch my drift. I need sex – like _right this minute_…So what should be our words?"

"Well if I need you the word should be doughnut…get it? Haha…" she laughs at his stupidity though adorable. "Fine, ok, whatever floats your boat hon… Anyway, I think _my_ word should be…hotdog – get it? Or how about churro, maybe sausage or like a bread loaf or something. No hotdog should do it." Finn is the one to roll his eyes at her charming and becoming antics.

Suddenly Fionna shoots her hand up to catch the attention of the food guy or whatever. "One chili cheese hot dog please." Finn's eyes widen while his pants tighten.

Her blue eyes wander down to find his scared senseless ones and she winks down at him seductively with an air kiss that blows him away. Fionna sits down and waits for her food while leaning over to Finn's ear once again to whisper airily, "I could _so_ go for a hotdog right now…"

**THE END, BUT TO BE CONTINUED…**

**IMMEDIATELY! JUST KIDDING, WAIT 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER…**


	3. Chapter 3: Hotdogs and Doughnuts

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME WITH FINN AND JAKE, I AM MERELY A FAN OF THE AWESOME SHOW…DON'T SUE ME!**

_Chapter 3: Satisfying Cravings at a Baseball Game_

_**A/N: I'm just gonna start from where I left off last chapter, by carrying over the last paragraph – cool? Okay cool here we go…**_

Suddenly Fionna shoots her hand up to catch the attention of the food guy or whatever. "One chili cheese hot dog please." Finn's eyes widen while his pants tighten.

Her blue eyes wander down to find his scared senseless ones and she winks down at him seductively with an air kiss that blows him away. Fionna sits down and waits for her food while leaning over to Finn's ear once again to whisper airily, "I could _so_ go for a hotdog right now…"

**THE END, BUT TO BE CONTINUED…IMMEDIATELY! **

"Guess that's where I come in." he replies nervously to which Fionna raises her eyebrows suggestively while biting her bottom lip.

"So where do we go?" Finn asks as he lets her lean forward in order to grab her loaded hot dog. She shrugs, taking a big bite of chili, cheese, and pig – various condiments running down her chin cutely. Finn leans forward to wipe them off with the pad of his thumb, licking them off. Fionna leans forward a bit and offers her husband a bite.

He takes one and swallows, needing the energy for what he's about to do. "How about the bathroom; they have one for girls _and_ boys here…hhmm?" Fionna nods, considering while taking another huge bite. "Let's go – I might be staining through my pants. Finn laughs at his horny wife and follows her up the stairs toward the bathrooms.

When they get there he wastes no time slamming her into a stall and locking it. "Okay in order not to miss anything huge in the game let's make this a quickie okay? Ground rules: no foreplay, cuddling, second rounds, full nakedness, or hand jobs – got it?"

Though it turns Fionna on even more when Finn takes control she pouts regardless, crossing her arms. "Aawww…you take all the fun out of it." Finn suddenly gets a teasing, lustful face as he slams his lips onto hers, grabbing the backs of her knees and crashing her back to the stall wall. He kisses and sucks her jaw as he whispers huskily in her ear, "oh really, because I thought with me sheathed deeply inside you to the hilt it would always be fun…"

Finn skillfully undoes his belt and fly, tugging out his wooden shaft. Fionna pulls down her jeans and pushes her panties aside carelessly. Finn kisses her as she wraps her legs around his hips and clings to him as he slips into her.

They both moan as he begins to roughly grind and pound into her at an alarming speed. Fionna reaches up to the stall wall and clutches the top of the wall 'till the point of white knuckled. Her other hand slips to the muscular small of Finn's back as she presses him closer and deeper into her.

The couple is lost in their own sexual utopia – oblivious to anything occurring in their surroundings. Finn grunts at particular exerting thrust, ramming himself so far into his love they both feel as if he's up her throat!

Finn feels himself nearing his climatic end, so does Fionna. She places her feet on the wall opposite them for better leverage – driving Finn crazy with the full access of her body.

He grabs her plump rear and gives it a squeeze as he palms a cheek and pushes her onto him. This causes Fionna to arch her back, moaning as she finally loses the battle to her orgasmic climaxing. Her walls clench around Finn's twitching penis and hug the huge shaft. Her juices flow over him as he lets go and ejaculates his seed into her, her womb openly accepting his semen.

Finn pants into her ear, "I love you…god that was great." He slips out of her but abruptly stops from shoving his now flaccid cock back into his pants. "What?" she asks curiously as she fixes her panties and buttons up her jeans. "Hold on, I have to pee." Fionna rolls her eyes and laughs at him as he frantically scrambles to lift up the seat to urinate.

Fionna doesn't mind watching as he sighs just as his bright yellow pee begins to flow out of him and into the bowl. Finn knocks his head back with a grin of relief. "Aaww…that's better…okay now we can go." Finn shakes a bit and slips himself back into his jeans. Fionna walks out first, taking the time to fix her appearance in the mirror while Finn washes his hands.

No one will notice his thick blond hair is a little damp, thought Fionna securingly. They walk out, linking arms as they make their way back to their seats.

To be honest the couple wasn't gone that long – only a couple of minutes. They didn't miss anything _grandly_ special. No one really thinks anything of their absence either. The whole stadium stands up and cheers as the Red Sox's make a home run.

Finn jumps up with two fist pumps in the air, so does Fionna with a whoop. Finn smiles and laughs, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him for a sweet kiss; their moment of love is caught on a jumbo-tron **A/N: is that even a word and do they have television screens at baseball games?! Someone please write me a review and tell me!**

They pull apart and laugh, the couple pointing at the screen with a heart framing the instant replay of their smooch. They take their seats and await the end of the game but near the end Finn feels a familiar tension of heat radiating from his now hard crotch – shit.

He carefully leans over to his wife; Fionna doesn't turn her head being too involved in the game to notice, and whispers, "man could I go for a nice sweet Krispy Kreme's doughnut right about now."

Fionna nearly chokes on her last bite of hotdog as she pulls away from him with a worried expression and bug eyes. _"Really?! Right_ now?!" Finn bobs his head up and down urgently, not wasting any time before grabbing her hand and leading her once again to the bathrooms.

Once safe in the stalls Finn throws his wife against the toilet, her hands resting on the tank. He forcefully yanks her jeans and panties down, immediately undoing his belt and pulling himself out.

Finn swiftly begins to scoop her hair out of the nape of her neck, applying hot suckling kisses to the exposed skin – making her shudder helplessly.

Finn groans as he slips into her, her arousal coating him instantly. He sets a fast and rough pace just as before with the same intention of a powerful, satisfying release in a short amount of time.

He swivels his hips a bit to hit some certain spots inside her, making her cringe in pleasure. Finn pulls out a quarter and thrusts back in with a vengeance.

He grows tired with hip movement and places his large capable hands on Fionna's curvy hips, pounding her onto him fiercely almost like an animal in the wild currently going through heat.

He knocks his head back and groans at her wide vagina – a beautiful force to be reckoned with. Finn knows she's close as her walls twitch and involuntarily tighten.

Fionna finally moans and sighs as she squeezes him in her release, Finn coming into her womb proudly. They pull up their pants and straighten themselves up before leaving the bathroom and returning to the game as if nothing…ever…happened.

The game ends with the Red Sox winning and they return home after stopping by McDonald's. Finn gets a call from Jake and Lady Rainicorn saying that they're on their way dropping off their son, Jimmy at their house.

They speed home, eager to see their baby whom they have been missing the crap out of inside secretly. Once home they find their friend's car parked in the driveway and the parents run and scoop up their only child – for now of course.

The whole gang walks inside to enjoy some TV and catch up on good times they missed together.

**THE END**


End file.
